


Good Hair Day

by CheezPretzel



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezPretzel/pseuds/CheezPretzel
Summary: Skylor’s not very good with hairstyles. Fortunately, Kai is. Fluff
Relationships: Kai/Skylor (Ninjago)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Good Hair Day

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Kai likes doing hair

“You ever do anything with your hair?” Kai asked, combing his own brunette locks into their signature spikes. He was staying at Skylor’s for the weekend, but that wouldn’t stop him from looking the way he wanted. They were in her bathroom, both working on hair (and makeup, but there was no way Kai’d ever admit he liked wearing eyeshadow). In about an hour, the two of them were going on a date to a fancy seaside restaurant.

Skylor checked the end of her hair for split-ends. “Not really. Besides the ponytail, I mean. Why?”

“No reason, just curious,” Kai answered, adding a bit of gel to a misbehaving spike. “You have pretty hair.”

Skylor smiled. “Thanks. You do too. Except for the part where it looks like an electrocuted porcupine.”

Kai scoffed playfully. “What is it with everyone comparing my hair to animals!? First the guys, and now you?”

Skylor grinned, rolling her eyes. “You look great, Kai.”

Kai winked at her, smiling. His face fell when he noticed Skylor looking at her hair sadly. She straightened up with a sigh, reaching for a red ponytail elastic.

Kai intercepted her. “Can I do your hair?”

Skylor looked at him, surprised. “Oh. Yes… if you want to.”

He grinned. “Of course I want to. I’m practically a stylist. Here,” He reached around the outside of the bathroom and grabbed a stool. “Sit down.”

Skylor obeyed diligently and handed him her hairbrush. “Where’d you learn how to do hair anyway?”

Kai gently took her soft red hair in his hands and began brushing it to get rid of the snarls. “Uh… it’s kind of a long story.”

Skylor smiled, and Kai could see her face in the mirror. “I’m listening.”

Kai took a deep breath. “It all started after our parents disappeared. See, my mom loved to do Nya’s hair, especially since she liked having it done, but after she and my dad disappeared, I learned how so I could style her hair.”

“You did it for Nya?” Skylor asked, fingering her hairline. “That’s really sweet.”

“Obviously,” Kai teased, tugging gently on a few strands of her hair. “I’m a sweet guy.”

“Where’d you learn it from?” She asked again, picking up the hairband to fiddle with it. “Since your mom was gone, I mean.”

“We had a really mean babysitter,” Kai answered, working through a snarl gently as not to hurt Skylor. “She was good with hair, though, and I begged her to teach me. I also got a lot of it from the library.”

“You actually checked out books about hair from the library?” Skylor asked.

“Um… no,” Kai answered, smiling guiltily. “I had _Nya_ pick them out and check them out.”

“Couldn’t handle a blow to your pride, huh?” Skylor teased with a chuckle.

Kai scoffed. “Of course not. Nya was just picking out the books she wanted.”

“Uh-huh,” Skylor answered, not sounding totally convinced. “When’d you stop doing her hair?”

“Around when I turned twelve,” Kai divided Skylor’s hair into sections, using a spray bottle to keep it moist. “She didn’t need my help for daily styles, but I still helped with fancy stuff. Eventually, she stopped asking for my help. I kind of miss it, actually.”

“You do?” Skylor asked, ask Kai began to braid a section of her hair.

“Yeah,” Kai laughed slightly, taking an elastic and finishing the braid. “It was kind of fun, trying out all those neat styles. I almost never got to do styles for longer hair, because Nya always had a bob cut with bangs.”

“Ever thought about growing out your own hair?” Skylor teased as Kai finished up a second braid. “So you can keep doing that?”

“Ha, no,” Kai answered, looking over Skylor’s counter. “Do you have a curling iron, or…”

“It’s right here,” Skylor opened a cupboard and pulled out the appliance, plugging it in. “What do you need that for?”

“This style involves curls,” Kai answered mysteriously. “And braids. Well, I guess you’ll see.”

“Does Nya still ask for your help?” Skylor asked. “Like, every now and again?”

“Nah,” Kai answered. “Sometimes she asks Jay or Pixal for help, but that’s usually because she needs another hand. She hasn’t asked me since before I was a Ninja.”

“That’s kind of sad,” Skylor glanced at him in the mirror as he began curling her hair.

“It’s just life, I guess,” Kai answered. “Thanks for letting me do your hair, by the way.”

“You’re welcome,” Skylor added. “Thank you for doing it. I’ve never had it done before.”

“Really?” Kai looked at the mirror for her expression. “You’ve never had it done?”

Skylor shrugged. “My dad wasn’t a big hair person and Clouse only knew how to do ponytails.”

“Didn’t you have a nurse or nanny or… someone?” Kai finished curling her hair and set the warm iron in the sink.

“I did,” Skylor answered. “She put my hair in braids every once in a while, but no one ever taught me how. I learned to pull it up by copying Clouse.”

Kai stifled a laugh, pulling the braids back. “Wait, really?”

Skylor smiled. “Hard to believe, isn’t it?”

Kai laughed. “That’s hilarious.”

Skylor grinned at him as he pulled out a few elastics and gave her hair a final few brushes. Fluffing it gently, he removed his fingers and smiled at her.

“It’s done,” Kai placed the water bottle and brush back on the counter. “What do you think?”

Skylor stood up and turned slightly, looking over her shoulder so she could see the style Kai had put it up in. Skylor gasped when she saw it. Her long hair had been divided slightly. Two portions that normally hung into her eyes were braided and pulled back in a russet crown across her head. The rest of her hair was neatly curled and hung down her back in soft rivulets.

“Do… you like it?” Kai asked, smiling slightly at his handiwork.

“I love it,” Skylor whispered, smiling wider and touching the braids gently. “Thank you.”

Kai leaned over to peck her on the cheek, but Skylor grabbed him in a hug. “Thanks, Kai. That means a lot to me.”

Kai smiled and hugged Skylor back, careful not to screw up her new hairstyle. “You're welcome. Do you wanna get ready?”

Skylor smiled at him, leaning over to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek. “Of course.”

Happy with her new hairstyle, Skylor took Kai’s hand, and the two of them walked back to her room to get ready. Right after Kai entered, when Skylor was sure he was out of eyesight, she glanced at the hallway mirror, touched her curls, and smiled.

Then, she followed Kai into the room to get ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Got bored, wrote fanfiction. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
